1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for aiding in viewing relatively small indicia on articles, such as sheets of paper. The invention relates more specifically to a compact, foldable device which, when opened to an operable position, assists in reading such articles, and when closed, protects them from inclement weather and physical damage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to magnify the indicia printed or otherwise mounted on common articles, such as maps, is known in the prior art. Although maps and other printed information can usually be read with the assistance of eyeglasses which aid close-up reading, the necessary eyeglasses are not always available. For example, many people need eyeglasses for viewing close objects and different or no eyeglasses for viewing distant objects. Many people use bifocals to permit viewing of distant and close objects with the same eyeglasses.
Golfers, however, do not usually wear bifocals or other eyeglasses for viewing close objects while golfing. This is because the close-up lenses interfere with sighting of the ball during the swing. Consequently, golfers use eyeglasses which permit viewing of distant objects or, if farsighted, wear no eyeglasses. The side effect of this, however, is that when the golfer must write down the score on a scorecard, it is difficult to see the card without close-up lenses.
In addition to viewing scorecards, carrying and using the cards is difficult for several reasons. First, the paperboard card is difficult to write on without a support beneath it. Secondly, the card must be folded and kept in a pocket while playing, and then must be removed for recording a score. The cards tend to become crumpled from repeated folding and unfolding during the round of golf, and the pen or pencil which also must be carried can potentially injure the player or puncture his clothes and is subject to being broken. Thirdly, golf is often played in rainy weather, which can make the scorecard wet causing it to deteriorate or become difficult to write on.
Therefore, the need exists for a device which assists in the reading of indicia on golf scorecards and other similar articles and which also protects the scorecard. The device must be convenient to use, and should be compatible with existing devices used to hold golf scorecards.